Triangle
by Wae Nos-4-A2
Summary: I loved her, she loved him, and he was my big brother. You can see the problem here, right?


Hello fine people! I'm Wae, or you can call me Nos-4-A2, or simply Nos. I said in my Sonic challenges fic that I'd do this, well, here it is.

List of age

Tails: 12

Amy: 14

Sonic: 16

Knuckles: 16

This is a school fic, they still have their powers but Eggman isn't around often.

* * *

Chapter 1: Why'd she have to love _him_?

It was clear to anyone that happened to look at Tails' face that he was uncomfortable. Why? Because he was wearing a school uniform. The uniform was just a white shirt that stopped short of Tails' gloved hands, and black trouser. It wasn't that he looked bad; it was that his body was covered in fur so he got over heated.

Tails sighed, he didn't have time to complain he had to go meet up with Amy before going to school. She was two years older them him but they were in the same class. Tails was very smart and got moved a couple of years ahead, but Amy was also smart. She was moved two years ahead, placing both of them in year 11.

It just so happened that they were both in the same class as Sonic, well Amy might have had something to do with it as she could get nearly anything done with her Piko-Piko Hammer. Tails chuckled at the thought.

Then he saw her, and his heart started beating faster. Amy was also wearing a white shirt, the buttons reversed, but replaced the trousers with a skirt. Even when going to a school she still wore those red boots. Her hair hadn't changed at all, and she still had that perfect white smile and those beautiful emerald eyes…

"Tails! Are you okay, you kind of spaced out." Amy said, somehow managing to get so close to Tails that their noses were nearly touching without him noticing.

Tails shook his head quickly, then blushed at how close she was to him.

"Sorry kind of blacked out there for a moment." Tails laughed nervously and Amy giggled, a sound that Tails thought was unbelievably cute.

"Come on silly, we got to get to school!" Amy grabbed Tails' hand and in the direction of the school. That was another thing that was weird about Amy, she looked like any other girl but had enough strength to pull someone along and still move faster than a car. It was kind of scary actually.

When they got to the school it had just turned nine, and moving down the hallways at a speed that would have gotten them him trouble if there teacher around, they found there classroom in a second.

It was Tails and Amy's first day in this older class, as they had just convinced the head teacher that they were too smart for the lower classes. Tails was very nervous, it was one thing for Amy, dealing with people that were two years older than her, but with Tails he was walking into a room of people four years older them him, it was freaky. Luckily Sonic and Knuckles were in this class, so Tails might not get bullied because he was pals with those two.

Tails and Amy walked into the room and saw a strange image. There was a ten year old black furred hedgehog jumping around the room with the teacher, who happened to be a cat, chasing him. The hedgehog was shouting about how this was his classroom and that the teacher was blind. The teacher yelled back, but she shouted words that Tails wasn't comfortable even thinking about.

The whole class was laughing at the sight, but finally Sonic got up and using his super speed managed to grab and lift the enraged child and handed him to the teacher who left the room for a couple of minutes. With that done everyone looked at the front of the room, and noticed Amy and Tails.

"What's with all the little kiddies getting lost and coming to our room?" a purple hedgehog said insultingly, and many people in the room laughed. Before Tails could make a comeback, and before Amy could pull out her evil Piko-Piko hammer, the teacher walked back in and smiled at Tails and Amy.

"Oh you're here, I thought you were going to be really late." The feline teacher came a grin and spoke to the rest of the class.

"These two have been move up from the year nine group. Please treat them like you would anyone else in the class." As she said that everyone in the classroom's mouths hit the floor, except for Sonic and Knuckles who just grinned at the two.

Tails and Amy took their seats in the only chairs that were free in the class; luckily they were right next to Sonic. Amy of course sat next Sonic, giving him lovey-dovey eyes well Tails sat next to her, giving her quick glances every other second.

_What an odd predicament, _Tails thought to himself, _I have a crush on Amy, who has a crush on Sonic, who's my big brother. Why did I let myself develop this crush?_

Tails sighed again, luckily for him he could focus more on his own problems then the work in front of him and still get passing marks.

_Well I know why I have this crush. It was because when Sonic wasn't around, Amy was a different person. She was smart, nice and amazingly enough could keep up with all of my own Techno babble. And besides that, she was beautiful._

Tails lightly shook his head as not to draw attention to himself.

_Naw, she probably thinks I have feelings for Cream; the odds of us getting together were slim._

Tails felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up and found Knuckles, who appeared to have some sort of smug grin on his face.

"Dude, were you sleeping with your eyes open?" Knuckles asked in a joking manner.

Tails quickly looked around and found they were the only two left in the room.

"What we got now?" Tails asked, not really caring.

"P.E." Knuckles smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

Tails' face shifted from still and uncaring to utterly terrified. If there was anything he hated it was P.E, the key factor in this was that in most cases Tails was always in a class that people at least two years older than himself. That is scary, but now it was people that were at least four years older…

"I'm gonna die." Tails sighed, his mental state going kind of haywire.

"Come on Tails, we're gonna be late!" Knuckles grabbed onto Tails and arm and they bolted out of the room, they were moving pretty fast, but nowhere near the speed of sound.

"So Tails, why are you blacking out?" Knuckles asked. Tails blinked his eyes at him that came out of the blue.

"Um, I'll tell you later?"

"I'll hold you to it." Soon they were in the changing room and in a single minute they were ready for P.E. Tails sighed at the fact and hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

So, thanks for reading and please review. Oh, and point out any mistakes.

Um...this is tricky. I have never written romance before, i've read it, but never written...so if it seems strange, I'm sorry. But if anyone could leave any tips on how to get better at romance writting it would make me so happy! boy that was strange, well bye.


End file.
